encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Bathala
The Bathalas/Bathalumans (gods/goddesses) are fictional characters from the Philippine telefantasya series Encantadia. The Bathalas/Bathalumans are the major deities of the world of Encantadia. Supernatural beings descended from a currently unnamed "sky world," these entities are endowed with both mystical and physical powers, and are the creators and source of all life in Encantadia. Main Articles: * [[Emre|'Emre']] * [[Ether|'Ether']] * [[Arde|'Arde']] * [[Keros|'Keros']] * [[Haliya|'Haliya']] File:Emre Arde and Ether.jpg|The "Trinity Bathalas" (Illustration). EtherEmreArde.jpg|The "Trinity Bathalas" in Deity Form. TheFiveElementalGods.jpg|The Five Elemental Bathalas in their Divine Form. CreationOfEncantadia.jpg|The Five Elemental Bathalas arrive in Encantadia. Screenshot_2017-04-08-23-42-44.png|Ether and Arde. 2005 Names and origin When a civil war started in the sky world, the three Gods (Emre, Ether, Arde) didn't join a battle because they are friends to both side. The leader of the white group sent them away as Emre said "Hindi na tayo mga kerubin, hindi rin tayo mga isinumpa at di rin tayo tao" (We are no longer cherubims, neither we are one of the fallen nor mortals). Later events resulted to the creation of encantadia. Another proof of this theory is that the line on the etheria theme Osno Celestia means Mga kerubin (Cherubims) Emre The Diwatas refer to him as bathala the Supreme God of the Encantandians, and brother to Arde. His likeness is represented by the many statues scattered around the palaces of Lireo and Sapiro. One of his statues became alive when he gave the Jewel of the Elements to f'irst queen of Encantadia that is Cassiopea '''during the war. Emre, before being a Bathala, was executed from the heavens together with his brother Arde and Bathalumang Ether. He became the chosen leader of Encantadia after long observation between the three descended beings. He is also the one who cursed Arde to become a ferocious dragon for many beings, the Encantados preferably, to reject him, and Ether to become a helpless Snake for her to be unable to return to the land of new beings, Encantadia, because she have to crawl on her belly to reach it. Emre is also the cause of Encantadia's separation and classification. After some time, Ether demonstrated her powers to the Encantados and made her worship her due to fear. These Encantados became the first Etherians, and established Encantadia's first kingdom, Etheria. Arde, on the other hand, became the guardian of Limbo, the "gates" of Devas. After some time, Emre heard the leaders of the four other kingdoms to aid them in defeating Etheria. He listened to them, and granted them the house of the four powerful elements, the Jewel of the Elements mentioned above, or the Brilyante. In 2016 requel, Emre created the world of Encantadia alongside Ether and Arde. When the encantados are worshipping Emre than Arde and Ether, both became jealous and they're planning to attack Emre. However, after finding out their trechery, Emre curses Arde and Ether. Ether Ether is one of the triumvirate of deities — along with Emre and Arde — who created the beings that inhabit the world of Encantadia. Ether was turned into a gigantic serpent by Emre as punishment for her having a forbidden love affair with Arde. In the period immediately following her transformation Ether roamed Encantadia with fury. This caused most of the inhabitants to fear her. But there were those who began to worship Ether for her power. This group of people eventually founded the first nation of Encantadia which became known as Etheria. Towards the ending of the Book 2, it is assumed by Danaya that it was Ether who revived Animus and the other two Etherians to kidnap Cassandra and to battle the Sang'gres and Ybrahim and also they battled the three guardians of the portal earlier. However they're all defeated by the Sang'gres and Ybrahim. In Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas, she becomes the main antagonist, plotting against the Sang'gres. She poses as Ynang Reyna Mine-a and gives Cassandra a gift, a crystal orb that Ether claims will grant the young Sang'gre anything she wishes but whose existence she must keep secret. Subsequently, Cassandra drops the orb which shatters, and cuts her finger on the broken shards, drawing blood, before she is hastily called away by her Ila Pirena. Unknown to the Sang'gres, the orb had contained the spirits of the Etherian Herans Avria, Odessa, Andora and Juvila, which Either had gathered after the fall of Etheria. She also revived Arkrey and she sent him to kill Cassiopea and Evades. The blood of the young Sang'gre (who had Etherian blood through Cassiopeia) was the key to resurrecting the Etherians, who were re-embodied in the present. The Bathaluman tells the Herans that they have returned to destroy the Sang'gres. They have returned to steal the Jewels of the Elements that defeated them thousands of years ago. After the deaths of Andora and Juvila, she has another plan to make the Sang'gres' and Ybrahim's lives miserable, which is to resurrect Hagorn. Ether and Hagorn temporarily rules Hathoria. After Avria's ultimate demise, she sets another scheme just to trick the Sang'gres. She uses the gem of earth to summon and brainwash Sari-a, a spirit guide of the gem of earth to defeat Queen Danaya. As Ybrahim, in his Kalasag, rescues Armea from the Hathors, Ether shows up and he wounds her face. However, she stabs Ybrahim with her poison blade to death. Before the final war, Ether ressurects the undead Etherian soldiers and uses this opportunity to defeat the Sang'gres. She challenges Amihan in the final battle. She summons the three undead Etherian soldiers (from Hera Andal, Hera Sensa and Hera Volo) and a Hathor to weaken Amihan, until Raquim arrives from Devas to save his daughter. Ether is finally destroyed by Amihan. Ether is the only ''bathaluman who can be killed. In 2016 requel, Ether and Arde are conspiring to kill Emre because the encantados are worshipping Emre more than both of them. However, Emre cursed her, along with Arde, thus turning her into a giant snake. After the fall of Etheria, Ether meets Hagorn, whose appearance is being cursed by Queen Minea, and she gives the power to Hagorn and she provides him resurrected Hathors as well. Arde Brother of Emre. He was turned into a dragon by Emre because of his forbidden affair with Ether. He leads the souls of dead Encantadians to Devas. He guards the floating rock called, Limbo. When Lira didn't desire to go to Devas, Arde fought Lira, but Lira used her Sonokenesis powers on him making him fall alseep, setting Lira free to live once more. He also helped Hagorn to get the gem of fire from the slain Pirena. In the final episode of Book 3, Arman, who becomes a historian, rides the dragon. It is assumed that the dragon that Arman rode is possibly Arde. 2016 Names and origin In the 2016 requel, the story has changed. During the war in the heavens between the good side and the bad side, there were five Bathalas that didn't join a fight and remained neutral. They were Emre, Arde, Ether, Keros, and another unnamed Bathala. They were expelled from the heavens and were deserted in an empty land which they decided to call Encantadia. In Episode 149, the story of Keros and the other Bathala is that they got bored and left Emre, Arde, and Ether alone in Encantadia. But in Episode 184, Keros' story changed. He no longer left Encantadia but instead was banished from Encantadia for an unknown reason. It hasn't been mentioned if what happened to Keros is as the same as what happened to the other Bathala. Emre ]] The Bathalang Emre is considered to be the Supreme God of Encantadia, his Images/Statues is scattered allover Lireo. He is very powerful, for he created life in the realm of Encantadia and he also created the Inang Brilyante which is the source of balance in nature in Encantadia. He is a faceless Bathala. Emre resides in Devas. Ether Ether is one of the five deities of Encantadia, she is a bathaluman, she and Arde grew jealousy on Emre and attempted to kill him but they were defeated and as punishment, was turned into a large snake by Emre to remind her and Arde of the teachery they've done. Though there are encantados who fear her and worship Emre more, there are encantados that respect and worship the Bathaluman. They are the Etherians, Ether helped the Etherians to make Etheria successful. Ether is a very powerful and skilled bathaluman. She has the power of Creation, which she used to create the Encantados along with Emre. She also has the power to block magic, like when she blocked Cassiopea's power to see the future and blocked the Tungkod ng Balintataw when Imaw and Amihan tried to find Lira. She can also create powerful blasts coming out from her mouth. Ether is also very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, as shown hen she fought Amihan with her bare hands. Arde Arde and Ether became jealous of Emre because the encantados worship him more than both of them, so they conspired to kill him. However they failed and Arde, along with Ether, was cursed by Emre, changing their forms to remind them of the treachery they've done. Arde was turned into a dragon and he was made the guardian of Balaak. Keros Keros is one of the five elemental Bathalas of Encantadia who lived on an island called Binyaan. He later joined forces with Ether and Arde to defeat Emre and make him immortal. Haliya Haliya is a Bathaluman that was mentioned by Emre as the Good Goddess. He has not confirmed if this Bathaluman was the one with them during Encantadia's creation. However fans speculate that she is the one who created Encatadia and handed it to Emre to rule over and left Encantadia to live in one of the twin moons of Encantadia. Emre was one a quest with his pashneas to find the Bathalumang Haliya to ask help and to defeat Ether, Arde, and Keros and retrieve back the Devas. Haliya is derived from boholanos means "Moon Goddess". Photos Emre Emre-0.jpg|2016 Emre's Divine Form Arde Arde.jpg|2016 Arde's Divine Form Ether Ether.jpg|2016 Ether's Divine Form Videos Category:Encantadia Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Etheria Characters Category:Deities